Interview With a Gargoyle
by Quill N. Inque
Summary: ONESHOT Did you see what was on WVRN last night? UPDATED AND REVISED!


Interview with a Gargoyle

A Gargoyles Fanfic by Quill N. Inque

I do not own Gargoyles.

"_Prejudice is the child of ignorance."__-__**William Hazlitt**_

As the sun's last light vanished below the horizon, the Manhattan clan awakened to greet the night with their usual roars and keening yawns. Shaking off the last remnants of the day's stone sleep, the mighty Goliath stepped down from the parapet. Elisa, as usual, was waiting for him.

"Did Xanatos move us back here? We turned to stone back at the railroad after the confrontation with the Quarrymen." Goliath, while relieved to be back at his ancestral home, was still a bit leery of the billionaire industrialist, who had been his clan's greatest foe for quite some time. Granted, Xanatos hadn't tipped off the Quarrymen or destroyed the Gargoyles himself, but the man still had a lot to answer for.

"That's exactly what happened," Elisa replied. "And while you've been getting your beauty sleep, there's been an outpouring of pro-Gargoyle sentiment among the general public. The remnants of the Quarrymen have gone into hiding, and Castaway's looking at fifty to life Ryker's. But that's not why I'm here."

"You did not wish to see me?" Goliath's expression turned mournful.

"Of course I wanted to see you. But I also wanted to tell you that WVRN has requested an interview with the now-famous Goliath. I think it's a good idea. If people know more about you, then they'll be less likely to fear you."

"She has a point, Goliath. If we show the humans that we trust them, it'll go a long way," agreed Brooklyn.

Goliath closed his eyes and thought hard. While such an appearance would be risky, he had to admit that the benefits far outweighed the potential risks. A rumbling sigh escaped him. "Very well. I will go to this 'interview' and speak for my kind."

Elisa's smile was bigger than a peeled banana. "Come on, then. Xanatos already has a limo waiting."

Goliath shook his head vigorously. ''No. I refuse to be treated like a human celebrity. I will glide there." Scooping the woman into his arms, he walked toward the tower's edge.

Elisa frowned. "I wasn't invited to the interview."

"I don't care," replied the massive Gargoyle as he swooped downward toward the city.

Broadway grinned as he watched both of them shrink into the distance. "It's about time."

Lexington returned his rookery brother's grin. "I'll say."

Borne upwards on a draft of wind, Goliath wheeled a sharp right with all the grace of an aerial acrobat. Below him, the citizens of New York dropped what they were doing, all of them eager to catch a glimpse of one of the mysterious creatures that had just yesterday saved over a hundred people on a runaway train. The massive creature swooped low over the street, and pedestrians cried out in wonder.

"They stare so," murmured Goliath.

"That's because they're curious," replied Elisa as the duo approached the television station. "At least they're not afraid of being eaten anymore."

The leader of the Manhattan clan had to admit she had a point. "True," he rumbled.

The building owned by Channel Five was almost impossible to miss. Circular in shape, it proudly displayed the name "WVRN News" in giant, neon letters. As one of the most respected and recognized local news channels in the country, the producers felt it was okay to indulge a little. Consternation reigned between the two security guards outside the rear entrance as Goliath, with Elisa in tow, landed suddenly and abruptly in front of them. As the two muscle-men reached instinctively for their weapons, Goliath held up his hands, palm first, in a gesture of peace.

"I do not wish you harm. I was told that I had been invited to an interview with"- he checked the paper Elisa had given him- "Travis Marshall."

The braver of the two guards motioned with his hand. "May I see the invite, please?"

Nodding, the Gargoyle handed over the slip of paper to him.

Scanning the document briefly, the hired-gun nodded. "Very well, Mr…..Goliath. Right this way, please." Unlocking the door with one of the many keys on his belt, the security guard opened it and gestured the two inside.

"What are you doing, letting that thing into the studio?" the second guard hissed at his companion.

"The first thing you need to learn about working in this place, rookie, is that Mr. Marshall gets all kinds of weirdos on his show," his colleague replied sagely.

"Why did you insist on going through the back entrance?" asked Elisa. "Everyone was expecting us on the other side of the building."

"I wanted to avoid what you call the 'paparazzi'," Goliath said calmly. "Their flashing devices hurt my eyes and give me headaches."

"That makes sense," Elisa said, smiling.

Two doorways and one flight of stairs later, Goliath walked slowly into the sparsely decorated guest lobby, clearing his throat as he approached the unsuspecting receptionist.

"I am here for an interview with Mr. Marshall," the clan leader said.

"Name?" asked the woman without looking up. Perhaps her massive beehive hairdo prevented it.

"My kind has no names, but humans call me 'Goliath'."

_That_ got her attention. Looking up from her keyboard, the woman started and nearly fell out of her chair.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you," continued the Gargoyle nodding. "I am aware of the effect my appearance has on humans."

With nervous fingers, the receptionist took a quick look at the schedule for this evening's show. Sure enough, the 8:00 slot was booked. She picked up the phone and dialed the number for Mr. Marshall's office.

"Sir, our special guest is here."

"…Yes sir, I'm looking at him right now."

"…Right away."

Hanging up, she turned to Elisa. "You'll find the entrance to the set through the doors to your left."

On the set of _Nightwatch_, Travis Marshall could barely contain his excitement. An interview with an actual Gargoyle? This was a chance most reporters would DIE for! Across from him, Goliath and Elisa were seated comfortably in the chairs reserved for guests. Admittedly, the NYPD detective hadn't been invited onto the show, but Goliath had obstinately refused to conduct the interview without her.

The cameraman gave Marshall the thumbs-up. "And we're on the air in five, four, three, two, one!"

Nodding, Travis turned to face the camera.

"Good evening, everyone, I'm Travis Marshall reporting live from New York City. Tonight, on this special edition of _Nightwatch_, we have been given the privilege of having an exclusive interview with one of the mysterious creatures known as Gargoyles. After famously stopping a runaway train from going off a cliff outside the city last night, the United States Congress passed a motion giving all Gargoyles in the country legal protection under the Endangered Species Act while encouraging the U.N. to consider similar legislation. Meanwhile, the Quarrymen organization has been crushed; its leader, John Castaway, aka Jon Canmore, was taken into custody last night pending charges on a multitude of offenses in several different countries. To discuss these new developments and more, I would like to introduce Goliath, the leader of New York's local Gargoyle population, and NYPD Dectective Elisa Maza. It's an honor to have both of you on the show."

Goliath nodded. "It is an honor to speak on behalf of my kind."

"So, Goliath, tell our viewers a little bit about yourself. Where were you born?"

"Gargoyles do not give birth to live young. Females lay eggs, which need to be incubated for six months before hatching. I was hatched near what is now Edinburgh, Scotland, in the year 934."

Marshall's eyes widened. "You're over a thousand years old? Do all Gargoyles live this long?"

"Normally, no. However, because we turn to stone during the day, Gargoyles do age at half the speed of humans," the Gargoyle replied.

"Why _do_ you turn to stone? And why have you been able to live for such a long time?"

Goliath considered. "I do not know why or how we turn to stone when the sun rises, but a day's sleep rejuvenates us, and allows us to awaken refreshed the following night. Gargoyles require rest just as humans do. As for your second question, allow me to elaborate.

"Long before I was hatched, my clan's ancestors made a deal with a human monarch, vowing to defend his castle from his enemies in exchange for a safe place to rest during the day. For many years my clan and the humans lived in harmony, until we were betrayed by the Captain of the Guard, who made a deal with a Viking warlord, Hakon, to surrender the castle. The Vikings attacked the following morning, and most of my clan was smashed into rubble while they slept. I survived because I had not been in the castle at the time, and the other members of my clan escaped death because they were sleeping with our clan's eggs in the rookery, the location of which was a closely guarded secret."

Goliath's face contorted with ancient pain. "Upon awakening the following night, I returned to the castle and discovered the shattered remnants of my brothers and sisters. I also found out that the resident wizard at Castle Wyvern, Magus, had frozen the surviving members of my clan in their stone sleep on the mistaken assumption that they were the traitors. Desiring only to be with what remained of my clan, I asked him to curse me as well. The terms of the spell dictated that we would be trapped in our slumber until the castle rose above the clouds."

Marshall interrupted. "There's no such thing as magic."

Goliath arched an eyebrow ridge at him. "And until recently you were convinced that there were no such things as Gargoyles."

The reporter smiled. "Touché. Please continue."

"A thousand years later, the man called David Xanatos got wind of the legend of Castle Wyvern and bought the castle, transporting it brick by brick to the top of his skyscraper. Because of the building's massive height, rebuilding our home on top of it meant that the castle would not only tower above the city but the clouds as well. And so, the curse was broken.

"For over a year, my clan and I fought to protect the city in secret, until our existence was exposed by the Hunters. Now we fight not only to protect New York, but also to promote peace between both humans and Gargoyles around the world."

Marshall immediately had another question. "So there are other Gargoyles out there?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I would prefer not to say. There are still many who would like to see us destroyed."

"Why did you continue to protect us, even after we tried to destroy you?" Travis inquired. "We certainly didn't welcome you with open arms."

"It is not about welcome," Goliath rumbled. "When Gargoyles see humans in danger, we act to help. For that is who we are."

"You mentioned that there were eggs in the castle. What happened to them?"

Goliath gave a rare smile."Before I joined my clan in slumber, I asked Magus to take care of our clan's children. The wizard, feeling that he owed it to me after wrongfully cursing us, took them to the mystical Isle of Avalon. This is where the eggs, now almost fully grown Gargoyles, remain to this day."

"Avalon? As in King Arther?"

"The same," Goliath replied.

"But the eggs weren't cursed like you. How did _they_ live for so long?"

"Time passes differently on Avalon. For every hour that goes by there, a day passes here. So the sons and daughters of my clan are only just outgrowing adolescence."

"What are your thoughts on the Quarrymen?"

Goliath sighed. "The Quarrymen judged us not by our actions but by our appearances and customs. If they would simply put aside their prejudice, they would see that we are not the enemy. Their minds are small and their hearts afraid."

Travis was surprised. "You mean to say that, after all they've done, after they tried to destroy you, you bear them no animosity?"

"No. To harbor a grudge against humans, any humans, would only prove that the Quarrymen were right."

Travis turned toward Elisa. "So, detective, I understand that you've known Goliath and his..um…clan for over two years. How did you two meet each other?"

Elisa smiled. "I was investigating a lead at Xanatos's building and snuck into the castle. I bumped into Goliath entirely by accident, but I was so startled at first that I ended up falling off the building. Goliath saved me, and I have been friends with him and his clan ever since."

"Has the police department officially recognized the Gargoyles' assistance?"

"Not yet," the Detective admitted. "It's a slow process. But if all goes well, I think this partnership between Goliath's clan and the NYPD could be extremely beneficial for the city."

"And none of the officers have a problem with this?" Travis said.

"If they do, they'll have to deal with it on their own time," Elisa said firmly. "I think we've all had our fill of prejudice."

"How does your superior, Captain Chavez, feel about all this? I understand she was injured during the Hunters' attack."

"She's all for it," she replied, grinning even wider.

"Was your partner, Detective Bluestone, aware of all this?"

"Not at first," Elisa said. "Eventually, I trusted him enough to introduce him to the Goliath and the others, and he's been a steadfast ally ever since."

"I concur," Goliath rumbled. "I would trust Matthew Bluestone with my life."

"Would you like to say anything to our viewers?" Travis invited him.

"Yes," the Gargoyle said. "I stand for tolerance; I truly believe that my kind and yours can live together in peace. If we work together for the good of all, we can make that future possible."

At a signal from one of the cameramen, Travis smiled at the camera once more. "A statement that this reporter heartily agrees with. This has been _Nightwatch_, with Travis Marshall. G'night, everyone."

"And, CUT!" shouted a voice from the back of the room.

Marshall made a point of extending his hand as the Gargoyle and the cop stood up to leave. "Truly, it was great having you on the show, Goliath. You have a friend in the press, if you need me."

The Gargoyle's massive hand enveloped the reporter's completely. "I gladly accept your offer of assistance; it will be wonderful to have you advocate for us."

Shortly thereafter, Goliath and Elisa were soaring above the skyline of New York City, the WVRN studio disappearing rapidly into the distance.

"That went well," commented the cop.

"True. But while I feel that we have made progress in promoting peace between my kind and yours, there is a long and challenging road ahead of us," Goliath said.

"I know, Big Guy, but I think we can handle it. Together." With no one around to see, Elisa turned her head upward and kissed him.

To say Goliath didn't enjoy the flight back to the castle would have been a lie.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who took the time to read this! I LOVE REVIEWS! Please, please let me know if you have any ideas on how to make this story better! ^_^

Humbly yours,

Quill N. Inque.


End file.
